Skipping Stone
by RazormusPrime
Summary: Po goes to the pool of sacred tears one day to meditate but ends up finding a flat heartshape rock and begins to skip it across the water, then he loses it... Lucky for him Tigress comes along and to help him find it. Ties into Heart on Fire, mild Ti/Po


Po breathed heavily when he had finally reached The Pool of Sacred Tears. It had been a while since he had last been to the Pool; the last time he remembered being here was when he was training to be Dragon Warrior with Master Shifu. Since it had been that long he had almost forgotten the way to get up there and as a result had gotten lost. Luckily for him in finally managed to find the familiar path up to the Pool and now here he was.

Po smiled triumphantly as he finally caught his breath and began to walk up to the crystal clear pool.

"Alright, awesome, I finally found this place!" Po exclaimed ecstatically as he began to head towards the water's edge.

"So, now what? Oh yeah, meditate. Relax, peace and qui-WHOA!" Po yelled out as he tripped before he felt a rush of cool water on his fur as he fell into the Pool of sacred tears.

Once he resurfaced Po quickly pulled himself out and sat up on the edge of the pool.

"Great…" Po complained as he shivered slightly at a slight breeze. The cold sacred tears now drenching him from head to toe didn't help.

He was such a klutz as Po figured Tigress would so likely put it.

That was another cheery thought to boost his self-esteem just after he had just fallen into the sacred pool.

Wonderful, that just great…

Sighing softly, Po slowly gazed down to see what had caused him to tip and did a small double take.

A rock…

A stupid rock sticking out halfway from the ground, Po thought annoyed. At least no one was around to see him trip into the pool or he would be in MAJOR trouble. I mean come on, this place is sacred and all and he just fell into the sacredness.

Not good.

Po sighed softly as he glanced over to look at the rock he epically tripped over. Absentmindedly he reached over and pulled it out from the ground.

The rock was a little bigger than he had thought, since it could fit inside the palm of his hand. With that in mind the rock was also flat and one half of the rock was more jagged than the other while the other side was a little smoother. Besides that it looked like a normal grayish rock that could easily trip him…Other than the fact that if you point the tip down it looks like a lopsided heart.

"Whoa." Po muttered out in awe before quickly standing up as and gazing back at the pool of sacred tears.

Suddenly an idea came to mind as he stared at the flat heart shaped rock and the crystal clear water.

So without thinking much Po threw the rock towards the water like a Frisbee. Watching as it skipped 5 times in the water before sinking to a shallow part of the pool on the other side.

"Awesome!" Po yelled out excitedly. Apparently, he was thrilled that the rock was PERFECT for skipping it on the water. Smiling Po made his way to the other side of the pool, the drier way, and leaned down to retrieve the rock.

Sure he was supposed to be meditating but this was more fun.

So for a while he began to skip the stone across the water and picking it back up at the shallow end and continue to do so for fun.

Po smiled as he walked across to the opposite end of the pool to retrieve the rock again

Obviously he didn't have a life but this was a lot more fun than meditating he had to admit.

With that thought in mind Po grinned as he quickly spun around a few times and tossed the stone in backwards for fun.

He didn't see where the stone landed but expected it to hear several drops, showing that it had skipped in the water. Instead he heard one big splash.

"Oh gods!" Po said suddenly as he turned around and tried to see where he had thrown the rock but was met with semi still water.

Without thinking Po quickly jumped into the pool, forgetting it was sacred and all, desperately trying to look for his rock.

The deeper the water was where it was harder to see, Po thought as he tried to search for the rock, thinking _"I NEED TO FIND THAT ROCK!"_ He wasn't sure why he was freaking out about a simple still rock but he felt like he needed to keep it.

Sort of, he wasn't sure why he wanted it.

He just didn't want to lose it.

'_Yeah that's a great explanation…'_ Po thought before he stopped searching frantically in the water and just let out a defeated annoyed yell.

"DAMN I LOST IIITTTT!"

"What was it that you lost?" a voice behind him asked almost making him jump out of his fur. He quickly turned around and gazed up to see Tigress sitting on the tall rock behind him.

"Oh, Master Tigress!" Po said bowing as he quickly got himself out of the water.

Her scarlet gaze along with her rather casual and slightly amused look made him blush in embarrassment as he quickly looked away.

"Uh…how long were you up there?" Po asked as he chuckled nervously as he gazed back up at the master.

"Long enough to find you splashing around frantically in the Pool of Sacred tears." Tigress replied, smirking lightly as she stood up.

"Originally I came here to meditate, but even you can tell that is not going to happen." She added before she gracefully did a backflip landing perfectly a few feet in front of Po.

"Did you lose something, Dragon warrior?" she asked again, gazing at him with bright orange eyes with the innocence and beauty that simply made Po's heart melt…

'_Wait what?'_ Po thought.

He couldn't honestly be falling for Tigress could he?

Yeah, sure she's been his idol ever since had started his obsession with Kung Fu, since the moment he had seen her and the rest of the five in action one day taking down some bandits near the shop. She was also is favorite among the five even though she had tried to kick him out when he had first gotten there. Not to mention Tigress was easy to talk and she was his best friend. Along with how nice it felt when she had hugged him along with him hugging her at Gongmen. Along with that she's gorgeous with her slender curves, her beautiful bright orange fur with her black tiger stripes, and her bright orange eyes that burned like a warm fire...

'_Oh gods I'm falling for Tigress…'_ Po thought as he tried not to blush before quickly answering her question.

"Uh…yeah!" Po said as he smiled sheepishly before continuing. "Well ya see, I found this really cool rock and I started throwing it across the water and I uh…lost it when I threw it in backwards." He finished chuckling nervously as he rubbing the back of this head.

"I heard. I also heard when you tripped and fell into the pool." Tigress said with a slight smirk twitching on her mouth.

"YOU SAW THAT?" Po yelled out, his face running red in embarrassment as Tigress chuckled softly as an amused grin appeared on her face.

"More like heard it, I was meditating." She pointed out, obviously enjoying messing with Po.

"What's so special about this rock?" she started again, placing her paws on her hips. "That made you want to take another dip in the pool of sacred tears?"

"You know I'm not really sure about that, it's a cool rock and it's kinda shaped like a heart which is kinda awesome." Po chuckled nervously, thinking how stupid he sounded.

"I see." Tigress replied as she took a glance down at the pool.

"Yeah, and I feel terrible about losing it…" Po added, rubbing his head nervously.

'_I can't believe I'm going to ask this…'_

"Uh, Tigress? Would you mind if you sort of…you know, help me?" Po asked as he motioned to the crystal clear water.

For a moment Po immediately regretted even asking her for help when she gave him a blank stare that easily read, _"You're insane if you want me to jump into the pool of sacred tears with you. Seriously, the pool of SACRED tears oh and did I mention you're completely and utterly insane, Po?"_

"Oh come on Tigress! Please help me out just this once!" Po begged, giving her the puppy eyes look.

"Po you're insane…" Tigress sighed, still saying no.

"What are you afraid of getting a little wet?" he countered as he jumped back into the pool to continue his search, glancing up at her hopefully.

When Tigress still didn't follow he sighed and glanced up at her with pleading jade eyes.

Sighing Tigress glare down at Po muttering,

"No I'm not afraid to get wet, Po."

And with that she jumped into the water after him and he smiled triumphantly as they began to search for the rock.

Meanwhile not too far away hiding in the bushes…

* * *

><p>"Did Tigress actually decide to help Po?" Mantis whispered, gazing up at the three other warriors with him.<p>

"She wouldn't even help me the time my tail got caught in the talons of death!" complained Monkey in the same hushed voice.

"Quiet! I can't hear what they're saying!" said Viper as she slapped both warriors with her tail.

Both warriors quickly covered their mouths with hands, or thingies to keep back a yelp from the pain.

"Why are we even spying on them?" Crane asked, wondering why he was even there.

"Cuz, something's been up with those two since Gongmen now hush!" whispered Viper.

"I still can't believe they hugged at the jail AND at the docks and Tigress didn't even try to kill him." Muttered Mantis before getting whipped by Viper's tail again, which immediately shut him up.

"Damn it would you stop doing that!" whispered Mantis, glaring daggers at the apple green snake.

"I would if you shut it!" she hissed threatening, raising her tail again ready to strike.

"Shutting up."

* * *

><p>"Where did you throw it?" asked Tigress, glancing over at Po before scanning the bottom of the pool at her feet.<p>

"Dunno, had my back turned when I threw it. And I thought you were watching me! That had an awesome view of the pool up there!" Po said pointing to the tall rock Tigress had been moments before.

"As I've said, I was trying to meditating." She explained, taking a half glance in his direction.

"Oh yeah, right. Well I think I threw it somewhere over here." Po said as he walked into the slightly deeper side of the pool.

Tigress nodded and followed him into the deeper side of the pool and started to search.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence that was really starting to annoy Po so he began to hum.

"Would you please stop that?" Tigress demanded a few moments after he started humming, splashing the water angrily as she turned to him.

"What? I'm bored and I can't take the silence!" he countered trying to defend himself.

Tigress sighed softly as she began to search again.

This was going to be a looooooong day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well Po falling for Tigress and all the Tipo gotta start SOMEWHERE lol XD for Po it starts here X3 lol XD Don't worry I won't end it like this FD They'll find the rock I just felt like posting what I got now ;)

Ha, the others are in the bushes spying on them XD


End file.
